Pearl's Lullabye
by Insanityisjoy
Summary: Takes place during the war an idea that got stuck in my head what if Pearl had already had a run in with sleep and dreaming. My first story I know i'm not the best writer but take a look maybe you'll like it.


Pearl's Lullaby

Authors Note

Hi this is my first story so really sorry for the quality i am not a great writer so please take it easy on me I guess also this may have a second chapter but consider it a oneshot for now and I don't own any of the characters just the plot so enjoy leave a review if you like it or with constructive criticism bye. *Flies off with the Rubies to find Jasper*

* * *

"Pearl" Rose said as they entered her room" You should get some rest."

"We aren't organic like humans Rose, we don't need rest" Yawned Pearl

"But you look exhausted."

"I need to be alert what if we're ambushed." Pearl said drawing her sword

"That's why we have night patrols Pearl, so that doesn't happen."

"But it isn't fool-proof Rose, someone could sneak up on you, I have to keep you safe just like on the battlefield " Pearl said proudly

"Pearl' Rose whispered "We need to talk about that. I'm glad you want to help me but you can't keep putting yourself in danger and taking unnecessary risks. You were poofed 9 times today don't you know the harm that could cause."

"But I have to keep you safe if we lose you we lose the war."

"No we don't Pearl" Rose exclaimed " I can protect myself and if anything were to happen to me there are plans in place you know that you helped me create them."

"But we won't need them because I won't let anything happen to you."

"But who's going to make sure nothing happens to you Pearl."

Peal had a small grin on her face " That's the beauty of it Rose, I don't matter you're everything and I-I am nothing which is why I don't care if i'm poofed 100 times as long as you're safe.

"Pearl" Rose exclaimed mortified "How can you say such a thing?! Stop, I don't want you carelessly throwing yourself into danger to protect me anymore."

'What? No! I have to, you won't stay here like i've asked so I have to keep you safe."

'I have to fight with them Pearl, I started this we fight it together"

"But you shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefield you're too important."

"No i'm not, Pearl!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Pearl this is final," Rose says as she grabs Pearls shoulders.

"I'm sorry Rose," Pearl whispers looking down at the ground avoiding looking into the eyes of the gem she wished would listen to her. " But I have to do this."

"No" Rose says as she tightened her grip, "You don't that's what i'm trying to tell you Pearl i'm perfectly fine on my own."

"But it's better that I get hurt than you." Pearl said ignoring Rose's pleads

"Are you even listening to yourself?! You shouldn't be thinking like this Pearl."

"Why won't you just let me do this for you Rose!"

"Because I don't want to win this without you," Rose cried "You've been with me every step of the way and I always think that every time you get poofed that's the last i'll see of you, this is war Pearl I could lose you at any moment."

Pearl blushed at those words that held so much sentiment and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose I-I didn't I.." Pearl trailed off and grasped the pink gems hands still on her shoulders ."But Rose we've had this argument before and my answer never changes."

"Alright Pearl," sighed Rose "But promise me something."

"I'll do anything," Pearl looked into the eyes of the taller gem ready to do anything to let her keep her safe.

'Please Pearl be more careful strategy is everything in battle you know this."

"Yes I will be," grinned Pearl.

"And," Rose continued.

"And?" Asked Pearl confused what else could she possibly do for her.

"What else do I need to do."

"When I say you need to rest you rest."

"What? But I can't. How am I even supposed to," argued Pearl.

"Pearl." Rose teased " You said anything."

"Fine." Pearl huffed

"I say you need to rest now"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Okay how do do what do the humans call it "sleep"?"

"Yes, now just lay down and relax"

"Okay now what."

"You stay queit and still until the sunrise."

"This doesn't seem like an efficient way to replenish energy."

Oh I forgot."

"What is it?! Did you forget to set the duties for tomorrow or did you leave your sword-."

"No, Pearl." Rose interrupted " Nothing like that."

"The humans call it a lullaby."

"Lul-ah-bye? Sounds dangerous."

"No Pearl it's a song that humans sing to help the children sleep."

"Chill-dr-en."

"Honestly Rose you're getting to close to the life forms here.'

"Do you mean the small helpless humans."

"Well I would enjoy Rose singing to me." Pearl thought.

"Alright how do we do this? Do we need something special."

"The humans hold them like this."

Rose sat down on the ground and grabbed Pearl by the waist and pulled her onto her lap.

Pearl blushed a deep blue trying to hide a growing grin

"Rose this doesn't seem-

"And then they sing a song that tells a story I don't know any so i'll just make one"

"Rose really you don't need to do this."

"Of course I do."

"My Pearl" chuckled Rose

Pearl looked at her hands trying to hide the spreading blush

"Okay here I go"

"You've been with me the through and through

You've never failed me that's the truth

Close your eyes and rest now

The war isn't over

It's only just begun

And we won't stop till we've won

Protecting the Earth

This is what we must do

And i'm very thankful for you

Rest now fore the sun comes up

Rest now the war will be won

My Pearl I have so much faith in you

Can't you see it's hard for me to.

Come rest your head

Rest your body

So when the fighting starts again

We can begin ahead

Rest now young Pearl there's so much for you to do

Can't you see I need you

Safe and sound

My Pearl you've made me so proud

So wipe off that frown

Grab your sword

Fight with me

Together the Earth we will set free

So come and rest now

The war has just begun

And we won't stop till we've won

"How was that Pearl?..Pearl?

Roses only response was soft snoring

Rose lays on her back with Pearl still on top of her and curiously watched the projection from that appeared from her gem this must be what they call a dream.

The projection shows herself and Pearl fighting side by side with Pearl saving her from a Jasper and bubbles the gem

She kisses Pearl on the cheek as a reward

"I guess I have another reason to have Pearl sleep" thought Rose.

The End


End file.
